Game Day
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: A deal was made; if Yamamoto won the Baseball game, he would tell Gokudera something important...what could it possibly be!  Contains: yaoi for the pairing 8059


**Ouji-sama: **Ushishi! The prince is on a roll today, The prince is unstoppable, The prince...  
><strong>Hitman:<strong> The FAKE prince is tiring me out! T.T  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>The prince is NOT a fake! Beseides what are you talking about peasant.  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>I'm talking about all the editing I have to do since the FAKE prince can't do his own spell-check  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>The prince shouldn't have to do a peasanty job like that  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>grrr...i'm only doind this so our readers don;t have to SUFFER through your horrible grammar, anyway hope you readers enjoy another one-shot

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Gokudera or Yamamoto for If we did...well...the details are to graphic for a K rated fanfiction :#...:3

**Game Day**

Gokudera sat irritably on the cold bleachers, shivering from the icy wind and glaring at Yamamoto, who was in the middle of his Baseball practice. Gokudera grimaced, and bit his cigarette hard.

"Damn him, making me wait for him in the cold! IM FREAKIN FREEZING!" he yelled to himself. He returned his hard gaze to Yamamoto, who was smiling and laughing with the other players after he hit a homerun. Gokudera ran a hand through his silvery-grey hair, his irritation only growing as he watched the Yakyubaka play.

"WILL IT EVER END." he muttered to himself. He trembled as the icy wind again blew over him, as if it was laughing at his pain.

Finally, after much of suffering on Gokudera's part, the practice ended. Yamamoto, sweaty and covered in dirt, raced up the bleachers to Gokudera's side.

"Hayato! What did you think?" he asked, laughing lightly. Gokudera turned on him, his fury flowing about him to the fullest.

"IT WAS SHIT. WHAT A WASTE OF MY TIME!" he just laughed again.

"Maa maa~ it wasn't that bad Hayato." he replied. Gokudera flinched irritably.

"DON'T CALL ME HAYATO YOU DAMN YAKYUBAKA!" he snarled. Yamamoto ruffled Gokudera's hair cutely, looking down at him with bright happy eyes.

"Why not? It's so cute, just like you!" declared yamamoto, making Gokudera blush like mad. He smacked Yamamoto's hand away.

"H-HOW CAN YOU SAY STUPID CRAP LIKE THAT WITH A DAMN SMILE?" he demanded.

"Easily." replied Yamamoto bluntly.

After a long, akward silence, Gokudera spun around, and stormed off.

"WHATEVER YOU DAMN YAKYUBAKA! GO TO HELL!" he yelled. Yamamoto trailed after him happily.

"Nee~ Hayato, tomarrow we have a game!" he announced. Gokudera flinched.

"WHAT? MORE HELL?" he demanded. Yamamoto ignored him

"If we win, I want to tell you something okay?" he asked sweetly. Gokudera blushed.

"AS IF YOU'D WIN! YOU PLAY LIKE A GIRL!" he yelled. Yamamoto smiled brightly.

"THANK YOU HAYATO!"

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT I WAS GOING?"Gokudera screeched, but he knew that he had lost this arguement.

THE NEXT DAY

"Today's the day everyone! Today Namimori Middle's proud baseball team will face off with Takaran's Middle School team!" Announced a loud voice over the intercom. Gokudera grimaced, again, while watching Yamamoto practice with the team.

"Why did I let him talk me into this?" he grumbled to , as he was grumbling to himself irritably, Yamamoto smacked the ball hard it flew far across the field, and Yamamoto took off running. Gokudera watched him closely. As Yamamoto rounded second base a bat was suddenly pelted at him. Yamamoto was hit, and fell to the ground hard with a thud. Gokudera stood up abruptly, instantly worried about Yamamoto. The team flocked around him, tending to him gently but Yamamoto was still grimacing in obvious pain. Gokudera stood in shock, not knowing what to do.

Later, Gokudera went to the school infirmary, to visit Yamamoto. The baseball player was curled up in a white bed, his eyes blank. Gokudera sat down beside him.

"Oi, yakyubaka. What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. Yamamoto stared up at him.

"Ah, Hayato! Well, I kinda got hurt, so I have to sit out the game..." he explained with a forced laugh. Gokudera glared at him.

"OH. OH HELL NO. I CAN NOT ACCEPT THIS BULL SHIT!" he yelled. Yamamoto stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Haya-"

"DON'T 'HAYATO' ME! YOU SAID THAT IF YOU WON YOU'D TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT DIDN'T YOU?" he yelled. Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? NOW THIS WILL BE IRRITATING ME ALL DAY! ALL WEEK MAYBE! 'WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GONNA TELL ME?' 'WILL HE EVER TELL ME?' DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HELL YOU WILL PUT ME THROUGH?" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto smiled at him.

"Hayat-"

"IM NOT DONE YET DAMMIT!" interupted Gokudera. "I WAS SO WORRIED! I SAW YOU GET HURT AND THIS IS ALL THAT HAPPENED? YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART-ATTACK-"

Suddenly, Yamamoto sat up, and kissed Gokudera gently on the lips. Gokudera was frozen in shock. When they finally parted, Gokudera was speechless.

"Hayato, I would have told you anyway~ But knowing that you feel the same way, that makes me so happy!" exclaimed Yamamoto. Gokudera glared at him, turning red.

"Y-YOU YAKYUBAKA HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" he yelled. Yamamoto laughed.

"Maa maa~ Don't even try to deny liking it Hayato!" he chuckled.

"I DIDN'T LIKE IT! AND DON'T CALL ME HAYATO!" yelled Gokudera. Yamamoto reached up and grabbed Gokudera's arms, pulling him down and rolling on top of him. He smiled childishly at Gokudera, who was more red than a tomatoe.

"Shall we continue Ha~Ya~To?" he cooed smoothly.

"H-HEY! W-W-Wait a sec-!" Gokudera tried to yell back, his strength fading abruptly.

That day, even though the Namimori Middle School lost the game, their star player was happier than ever, and for maybe a good reason. Gokudera on the other hand, could barely walk straight.


End file.
